Escrito nas estrelas
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Eles estão destinados a ficar juntos. Mas para isso devem admitir seus sentimentos e superar os obstáculos. Romance Robin e Estelar.
1. Robin apaixonado

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Teen Titans não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Eles estão destinados a ficar juntos. Mas para isso precisam admitir seus sentimentos e superar os obstáculos.

Romance – Robin/Estelar

**Escrito nas estrelas **

**Capítulo 1 – Robin apaixonado **

Torre dos Titans – 21:00 hs

-É noite de sábado, está chovendo e nenhuma emergência à vista. Sabem o que isso significa? – Mutano pergunta animado como sempre.

-Não. Mutano. Por favor, mate a nossa curiosidade – Ravena responde ironicamente.

-Hora da sessão de cinema! – Mutano grita alto.

-É uma idéia gloriosa, Mutano! E que filme nós vamos ver? Um romance, uma comédia? – Estelar pergunta sentando-se no sofá.

-É melhor um filme de ação. Ou ficção científica – Ciborgue diz sentando-se do ouro lado.

-Não, nada disso – protesta Mutano – Eu tive a idéia, eu escolho o filme.

-Então o que vai ser? – Ravena pergunta calmamente.

-Um filme de terror, medonho e assustador! – Mutano responde triunfante enquanto senta no sofá, entre Ravena e Estelar.

-Robin, você não vem ver o filme?

Robin está de pé perto da janela, distraído, observando a forte chuva que cai lá fora. Ele escuta Estelar chamá-lo e responde gentilmente:

-Vou sim, Estelar. Claro que vou.

Ele senta-se do lado de Estelar, enquanto Mutano aperta o play no controle remoto.

O filme é tão assustador quanto Mutano disse, e ninguém consegue tirar os olhos da tela. Todos prestam atenção a cada cena; todos menos Robin, que há muito tempo desviou seu foco de atenção para outro lugar, ou melhor para outra pessoa: Estelar.

**You don't run with the crowd**

**Você não corre com a multidão  
You go your own way**

**Você segue o seu próprio caminho  
You don't play after dark**

**Você não sai depois de escuro  
You light up my day**

**Você ilumina meu dia  
Got your own kind of style**

**Tendo sua própria maneira de ser  
That sets you apart**

**Que te coloca à parte  
Baby that's why you captured my heart**

**Querida, é por isso que você capturou meu coração  
I know sometimes you feel**

**Eu sei que às vezes você sente  
Like you don't fit in**

**Como se não se entrosasse  
And this world doesn't know**

**E este mundo não sabe  
What you have within**

**O que há dentro de você  
When I look at you**

**Quando te olho  
I see something rare**

**Eu vejo algo raro  
A rose that can grow anywhere**

**Uma rosa que pode crescer em qualquer lugar  
And there's no one I know that can compare**

**E não há ninguém com quem eu possa comparar**

_Olha só como ela é linda! Tão meiga, gentil e atenciosa...Ela me deixa enfeitiçado. Eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre, só olhando pra você. Eu te amo, Estelar! _

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

**O que te faz diferente, te faz linda  
What's there inside you**

**O que há em você  
Shines through to me**

**Brilha através de mim  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

**Nos seus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar  
(you're all I need oh girl)**

**(você é tudo que eu preciso oh garota)**

**  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim  
**

-Ahhhh! – Estelar toma o maior susto com uma cena do filme e grita, assustando Robin.

-Calma Estelar, é só um filme. Já passou – Robin tenta acalmar Estelar e a abraça.

Eles permanecem abraçados durante alguns minutos, sem perceber.

-Não! Não vá por aí! Nãaao! – Mutano grita fazendo Estelar e Robin se sobressaltarem. Quando percebem que estão abraçado eles se soltam rapidamente, ficando ambos vermelhos e sem graça.

**Depois do filme...**

-O filme foi incrível e muito assustador. Você não achou, Ravena? – Estelar pergunta se levantando.

-Eu reconheço que foi interessante. Mas agora eu vou dormir, boa noite – Ravena responde enquanto deixa a sala.

-É, eu também já vou dormir. Boa noite, amigos! – Estelar também sai da sala.

-É Mutano, esse filme valeu mesmo a pena – Ciborgue comenta desligando a tv.

-E você Robin, o que achou do filme? – Mutano pergunta se espreguiçando.

-O quê? Eu... bem, eu achei... ótimo, emocionante, incrível! – Robin responde meio distraído.

-Está falando do filme ou do seu abraço com a Estelar? – Mutano pergunta com sarcasmo.

-Como assim?

-Ah, fala sério Robin! Se o Mutano não tivesse gritado você e a Estelar estariam abraçados até agora.

-Não sei do que vocês estão falando – Robin tenta disfarçar.

-Pois eu sei, acho que você ama a Estelar! Que bonitinho! – Ciborgue diz apertando a bochecha de Robin.

-Robin tá apaixonado! Robin tá apaixonado! – Mutano diz pulando em volta de Robin.

-Vocês dois parem de me encher! – Robin sai da sala, encerrando a conversa.

Ele chega em seu quarto e se joga na cama, pensativo.

**You don't know how you touched my life**

**Você não sabe como você tocou minha vida  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**

**Oh de tantas maneiras que eu simplesmente não posso descrever  
You taught me what love is supposed to be**

**Você me ensinou o que amar é suposto ser  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me**

**Você viu as pequenas coisas que te fazem linda para mim.  
So beautiful...**

**Tão linda...  
**

_A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Estelar. E pelo jeito isso já está ficando bem óbvio. Como eu gostaria de dizer pra ela como me sinto... Mas e se ela não sentir o mesmo? Não quero estragar a nossa amizade. Ah, eu não sei o que fazer! Acho que não vou conseguir dormir. De novo..._

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! _

_A música utilizada nesse capítulo foi What Makes You Different – Backstreet Boys. Esse é o meu primeiro fic de Teen Titans. Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews! Sugestões, dúvidas, críticas ou elogios serão muito bem vindos. _

_Estelar_


	2. Insônia

**Capítulo 2 – Insônia**

Torre dos Titãs – 01:30 hs

Depois de se virar na cama pela milésima vez, Robin finalmente se dá por vencido.

-Não adianta, eu não vou conseguir dormir.

Ele sai do quarto e decide ir jogar um pouco de videogame.

-Beleza! Consegui bater o meu próprio recorde! O Ciborgue vai pirar quando souber!

-Pelo jeito eu não sou a única que não consegue dormir por aqui...

Robin se vira rapidamente ao reconhecer aquela voz.

-Estelar!

-Oi, também teve pesadelos por causa do filme? – ela pergunta sentando-se do lado dele.

-É, foi isso sim – _a verdade é que eu não consegui dormir pensando em você. _

-Você gosta mesmo desse jogo, não é? Ouvi você dizer que bateu seu próprio recorde!

-Você quer jogar também?

-Sério? Mas eu nunca joguei antes...

-Ah, eu te ensino! – Robin diz sorrindo.

-É mesmo? Que bom! – Estelar responde animada, pegando um dos controles.

_Eu menti. Não tive nenhum pesadelo por causa do filme. A verdade é que eu fiquei pensando no Robin, por isso não consegui dormir. Então levantei e estava indo até a cozinha pra tomar um copo d'água, quando ouvi barulho na sala e fui ver se havia alguém lá. Não esperava encontrar o Robin. Justamente ele. Foi mesmo muita sorte. É tão bom poder estar aqui, pertinho dele, só nós dois! _

-Vai pra direita, pra direita! Isso! Você está indo muito bem, Estelar!

_Ele está sorrindo pra mim! Ah, esse sorriso que me faz perder o chão! Robin é tão gentil e carinhoso! Ontem quando me abraçou, me senti tão protegida! Queria que o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento... Será que você sente o mesmo por mim? _

-Viu só, até que você jogou direitinho.

-É que você é um ótimo professor. Obrigada, Robin. – Estelar agradece dando um beijo na bochecha de Robin.

-Não há de quê, Estelar – Robin responde ficando vermelho como um tomate.

-Vou ver se consigo dormir agora, boa noite, Robin.

-Boa noite, Estelar.

Eles saem da sala e voltam aos seus quartos, indo cada um para um lado.

-Estelar, espera! – Robin volta alguns passos no corredor.

-Sim, Robin?

-Eu... bem... eu só quero dizer que... eu...

-O que você quer me dizer, Robin?

-Vamos jogar de novo outro dia?

-Claro, vai ser um prazer!

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

_Eu sou um idiota mesmo. Por que não consegui dizer a ela o que sinto? Por quê? – _Robin volta para o seu quarto chateado consigo mesmo.

_Ah, Robin! Por um momento até pensei que ele queria me dizer que estava apaixonado por mim. Como eu queria que fosse verdade... – _Estelar deita em sua cama, imaginando.

**No dia seguinte... **

O alerta de emergência soa na Torre dos Titãs. Imediatamente, Ciborgue, Ravena, Mutano e Estelar encontram-se para verificar onde é e qual é o problema.

-Onde está o Robin? – Estelar pergunta olhando à sua volta.

-Vai saber. Vou procurá-lo – Mutano responde saindo pelo corredor.

Mutano vai até o quarto de Robin, abre a porta e o encontra deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

-Robin! Você não ouviu o alarme?

-Alarme? Ah, sim! Sim Mutano, eu já vou indo.

-É uma tentativa de assalto ao Museu de Artes, no Centro – Ciborgue comunica aos demais quando Robin e Mutano chegam.

O silêncio reina por alguns instantes.

-Você não vai dizer nada, Robin? – Mutano pergunta quebrando o silêncio.

-Dizer o quê?

-Algo tipo: "Titãs, emergência!" ou "Titãs, vamos!", hein?

-Claro, claro que vou. É... Titãs, vamos! – Robin diz sem muita convicção.

E os Titãs seguem para o Centro, até o Museu, para deter os criminosos.

**Horas depois, de volta pra casa...**

-O Robin anda meio distraído, vocês não acham? – Estelar comenta com Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena.

-Meio distraído? Ele ta totalmente no mundo da lua! – Mutano diz girando as mãos.

-Mas por que ele está assim?

-Como por que, Estelar? Porque o Robin está perdidamente apaixonado por você! Qualquer um vê isso! – Ciborgue fala em um tom de quem diz algo muito óbvio.

-É Estelar, ele está completamente na sua.

-Tenho que concordar com eles. O jeito como ele olha pra você, como fala com você... Robin está mesmo apaixonado – Ravena explica calmamente.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. Só... boa noite, amigos – Estelar se despede e vai para seu quarto.

**My friends say you're so into me  
Meus amigos dizem que você está tão na minha  
And that you need me desperately  
E que você precisa de mim desesperadamente  
They say you  
Eles dizem que você  
Say we're so complete  
Dizem que nós somos tão completos  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
Mas eu preciso ouvir diretamente de você  
If you want me to believe it's true  
Se você quer que acredite de que seja verdade  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
Estive esperando por tanto tempo que dói  
I wanna hear you say the words,  
Quero ouvir você dizer as palavras,  
Please  
Por favor  
**

_Será que o Robin está mesmo apaixonado por mim como eu estou por ele? Meu coração se enche de alegria! Mas se isso é verdade, por que ele não me diz o que sente? _

**Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Não, não me deixe ser a última a saber  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
Não se segure, apenas deixe ir  
I need to hear you say  
Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
You need me all the way  
Que você precisa de mim até o fim  
Oh, if you love me so  
Oh, se você me ama tanto  
Don't let me be the last to know  
Não me deixe ser a última a saber **

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente!_

_A música utilizada nesse capítulo foi Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know –Britney Spears. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. _

_Kawaii-Nique: Quase não tem fics Robin/Estelar por aqui, então resolvi escrever porque adoro eles. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Obrigada pela sua review! Continue comentando, tá? Beijinhos. _

_Julia: O Robin e a Estelar formam um casal muito fofo mesmo. Com certeza eles se gostam e como vem aí novos episódios no Cartoon, quem sabe rola alguma coisa né? Obrigada pela sua review! Continue acompanhando a fic. Beijinhos. _

_Pri Gilmore: Oi amiga, que legal que você está gostando da fic mesmo sem curtir Teen Titans! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos. _

_Estelar_


	3. Notícia inesperada

Capítulo 3 – Notícia inesperada 

Torre dos Titãs – 09:00 hs

Estelar resolve tirar a manhã de sábado para arrumar seu quarto.

Puxa vida, isso aqui está uma bagunça! Vejamos, por onde eu devo começar...

Estelar! Dá pra vir aqui um minuto? – Ciborgue grita da sala.

Já estou indo! – Estelar responde fechando a porta do quarto.

Chegou uma mensagem pra você. Não sabemos de quem é, só diz que é urgente.

Obrigada, Ciborgue. Estou curiosa, quem será que mandou essa mensagem pra mim ?

Estelar lê o conteúdo da mensagem com atenção. Sua expressão alegre vai aos poucos se transformando em uma expressão de profunda tristeza e pesar.

Estelar, você está bem? – Robin pergunta aproximando-se dela.

O que diz aí? – Mutano pergunta curioso.

Estelar? – Ravena chama demonstrando preocupação.

Eu tenho que voltar ao meu planeta natal. Tenho que deixar os Titãs...

O quê? – todos dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Você não pode estar falando sério, Estelar!

Infelizmente estou sim, Mutano – Estelar responde séria.

Mas por quê? O que foi que aconteceu? – Robin pergunta andando de um lado para o outro.

De acordo com a mensagem que eu recebi, devo voltar para Tamarã e assumir meu lugar no reino.

Reino? Você pertence à família real do seu planeta, Estelar? – Mutano pergunta surpreso.

Sim. Sou uma princesa.

E por que você nunca nos contou?

Porque não achei que fosse importante, Ciborgue.

Você tem que ir mesmo?

Tenho sim, Ravena. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

E... quando você vai? – Robin pergunta temendo a resposta.

Amanhã.

Amanhã? Tão rápido? Não pode ser! – Robin diz inconformado.

Todos ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Já que tem que ser assim, vamos dar uma festa de despedida pra você, Estelar! – Mutano sugere timidamente.

É uma boa idéia. Vamos fazer isso – Ciborgue concorda.

Tudo bem então – Ravena também aprova a idéia.

É, uma festa. Ótimo – Robin diz fingindo entusiasmo.

Muito obrigada, amigos. Fico muito feliz – Estelar diz com um sorriso.

Estelar passa o resto do dia arrumando suas coisas e se preparando para voltar a Tamarã, enquanto Mutano, Ciborgue, Ravena e Robin preparam sua festa de despedida.

**À noite... **

Os Titãs estão reunidos na sala.

Estelar, como hoje é a sua última noite aqui nós decidimos que serial legal fazermos algumas das suas coisas preferidas juntos – Ciborgue diz num tom um tanto melancólico.

Isso mesmo. Então nós vamos ver os seus filmes favoritos, jogar seus jogos favoritos, e ler poesia! Porque a gente sabe que você adora! E tudo isso comendo as suas comidas preferidas! – Mutano anuncia alegre, tentando animar Estelar.

É verdade? Vamos fazer tudo isso mesmo?

Vamos sim, Estelar. Tudo isso. E vamos nos divertir, você vai ver – Robin diz sorrindo, mas sua voz demonstra uma certa tristeza.

Eles passam boa parte da noite fazendo as atividades preferidas de Estelar, até mesmo comendo seus pratos favoritos, por mais "exóticos" que fossem. Então, por volta das dez horas, acaba a diversão e Estelar decide que é hora de se despedir.

Amigos, não sei nem como dizer o quanto vou sentir a falta de vocês. Por isso, se não se importarem, eu gostaria de me despedir de cada um de vocês individualmente.

Claro Estelar, como você quiser.

Obrigada. Então, você quer ser o primeiro, Mutano?

Quero sim. Vamos lá então – Mutano responde se levantando.

Eles vão até o quarto de Estelar, enquanto Robin, Ravena e Ciborgue continuam na sala, esperando.

Não chora Estelar, senão eu vou começar a chorar também...

Desculpe Mutano, é que vou sentir muito a sua falta, de tudo, mas principalmente do gatinho... – Estelar diz abraçando Mutano o mais forte que pode.

Mutano transforma-se no gatinho que Estelar tanto adora por alguns momentos.

Obrigada Mutano, muito obrigada por tudo! Eu te adoro!

Eu também adoro você, Estelar – ele responde depois de voltar ao normal.

Os dois saem do quarto e voltam para a sala.

Ciborgue, você pode vir agora?

Claro, Estelar – Ciborgue responde e segue Estelar até seu quarto.

Ciborgue, eu quero que você saiba que vou sentir muita falta de você, de ouvir você dizendo "não mexam no meu carro!", de te ver jogando videogame com o Robin, e de muitas outras coisas.

Eu sei, Estelar. Também vou sentir muito a sua falta. Você sempre foi uma parte muito importante da equipe.

Eles se abraçam e... mais lágrimas!

Pode me fazer um favor? Pode pedir à Ravena pra vir aqui?

Com certeza – Ciborgue responde voltando para a sala.

Ravena, a Estelar quer falar com você agora.

Ravena levanta-se do sofá em silêncio e vai até o quarto de Estelar. No momento em que ela entra no quarto, Estelar lhe dá um abraço forte, daqueles de quebrar os ossos.

Ravena, eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, porque você sempre foi uma grande amiga! Eu vou sentir falta de meditar com você... – Estelar diz emocionada.

Também vou sentir muita falta de você, Estelar. Você é uma pessoa muito especial e uma ótima amiga – Ravena responde sorrindo.

Vai ser tão difícil ir embora! Não acredito que amanhã eu já não estarei mais aqui...

Vai ser difícil pra todos nós, Estelar.

**Enquanto isso, na sala...**

Eu não entendo Robin, por que você não conta pra Estelar que está apaixonado por ela?

O Mutano tem razão, você devia dizer a ela o que sente.

Não, isso só tornaria as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Isso a deixaria confusa, não quero causar problemas – Robin responde sentando-se no sofá e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

**No quarto de Estelar... **

Ravena, agora que acabaram as despedidas vou dar boa noite pra todos porque amanhã tenho que sair bem cedo.

Como assim acabaram as despedidas? Você não vai se despedir do Robin? – Ravena pergunta surpresa.

Não, eu não posso. Seria difícil demais... – Estelar responde tristemente.

E seria difícil porque...

Porque eu... porque eu amo o Robin, Ravena. Amo muito, de verdade. Não conseguiria me despedir dele.

Mas... acho que ele também gosta de você.

Ele gosta?

Ravena faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ah, eu não sei, Ravena! Será mesmo? Mesmo que seja verdade, isso torna tudo ainda mais difícil! Só de pensar nele me dá vontade de ficar, mas eu não posso, eu tenho que ir! – Estelar diz angustiada, enquanto lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Ainda acho que você deveria falar com ele, mas a decisão é sua, Estelar.

As duas voltam para a sala em silêncio.

Bem pessoal, eu quero agradecer por tudo o que fizeram por mim, vou sentir muita falta de ser uma Titã.

A equipe não vai ser a mesma sem você, Estelar – Ciborgue diz sorrindo enquanto os demais concordam com gestos positivos.

Obrigada, vou sentir imensamente a falta de vocês!

Eles permanecem em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

Então, acho que vou dormir agora. Já está tarde e preciso levantar cedo amanhã. Boa noite amigos, muito obrigada por tudo – Estelar diz saindo da sala.

**  
**

Robin parece estar chocado. Ciborgue e Mutano entreolham-se confusos. Ravena apenas balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Então, Robin finalmente recupera a fala:

Ela não se despediu de mim! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi pessoal!_

_Olha gente, as semelhanças dessa fic com a história da série Teen Titans foram pura coincidência, já que quando escrevi a fic nem imaginava que a Estelar era mesmo uma princesa de Tamarã, por exemplo. Mas acho que as coincidências param por aí. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. _

_Morguene Evans: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Continue acompanhando. Beijinhos_

_Débora: Obrigada pela sua review, espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijinhos. _

_Monique: Que bom que você está gostando tanto assim da fic! Esse capítulo também demorou um pouquinho, mas os próximos vão vir mais rápido. Como eu disse lá em cima, tem algumas semelhanças entre a fic e a série mas foi só coincidência. Continue comentando. Beijinhos. _

_Julia: Ainda não foi dessa vez que a Estelar e o Robin se acertaram! Continue acompanhando a fic. Espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo também. Beijinhos. _

_Estelar _


	4. Busca

Capítulo 4 – Busca 

Torre dos Titãs – Domingo, 08:00 hs

Os Titãs estão reunidos no terraço. Estelar está pronta para ir.

Pessoal, não vou conseguir me despedir de vocês de novo, então... eu preciso ir agora. Adeus! – Estelar diz emocionada, acenando para todos.

Robin, Mutano, Ravena e Ciborgue respondem ao adeus e acenam de volta, enquanto observam a amiga voar pelo céu claro e azul, afastando-se cada vez mais.

O domingo transcorre lentamente na Torre dos Titãs, onde todos estão tristes com a partida de Estelar, principalmente Robin, que passa o tempo todo emburrado pelos cantos, sem falar com ninguém.

Na hora do jantar todos estão muito quietos, só se houve praticamente o barulho dos talheres nos pratos.

Eu não acredito! Simplesmente não acredito! Como a Estelar pôde ir embora sem se despedir de mim? – Robin diz de repente, quase gritando, assustando os outros na mesa.

Ele se levanta e sai, pisando forte.

Você é um idiota mesmo! Muito mais do que eu pensava! – Ravena também levanta da mesa e grita, deixando Ciborgue e Mutano boquiabertos.

Robin pára e vira-se para encarar Ravena.

Como é que é?

A Estelar não se despediu de você porque era difícil demais pra ela, porque ela ama você! Ela disse que só de pensar em você ficar com vontade de ficar aqui, mas ela não podia. Por isso ela não conseguiu se despedir de você! Você entende agora?

Robin não fala nada por alguns segundos. As palavras de Ravena o deixam chocado.

Entendo – ele responde por fim – eu acho que... vou para o meu quarto agora.

Não vai terminar o seu jantar? – Mutano pergunta apontando para o prato quase cheio.

Não, eu preciso pensar. Boa noite.

Depois que Robin sai da sala, Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena voltam a jantar.

Isso aqui ta parecendo novela mexicana... – Mutano comenta durante a sobremesa.

Robin vai até seu quarto, caminhando lentamente e deita na cama, pensativo.

_A Estelar me ama. Ela me ama! Não posso acreditar que ela esteja apaixonada por mim como eu estou por ela... Por que não dissemos um ao outro o que sentíamos? E por que ela teve que ir embora logo agora? Por que eu deixei ela ir embora assim? A Ravena tem razão, eu sou um idiota mesmo! Mas... espera um pouco. Eu nunca desisti de nada antes, e também não vou desistir da Estelar! Não mesmo! _

**  
**

**No dia seguinte... **

Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena estão tomando café da manhã, quando Robin entra na cozinha:

Bom dia – ele diz sentando-se à mesa.

Bom dia, Robin – os outros respondem ao mesmo tempo.

Durante o café, ninguém comenta nada com Robin sobre o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Depois de tomar café, Robin some por cerca de meia hora. Mutano, Ravena e Ciborgue vão para a sala, ver tv.

Onde o Robin se meteu? – Mutano pergunta folheando o guia da tv.

Eu sei lá, ele tá muito esquisito – Ciborgue responde mudando de canal.

Pessoal, vocês podem cuidar de tudo se alguma emergência aparecer? – Robin pergunta entrando na sala de repente – Eu preciso sair.

Claro Robin, a gente cuida de tudo. Aonde você vai? – Ciborgue pergunta curioso.

Vou para Tamarã.

Não brinca! – Mutano diz surpreso.

Finalmente está usando a cabeça – Ravena diz com um meio sorriso.

Vou agora mesmo, até breve amigos!

Boa sorte, cara! – Ciborgue grita enquanto Robin sai apressado da sala.

Ele entra na nave, que havia acabado de preparar, aciona os comandos e parte para o espaço. Utilizando o radar, Robin localiza o planeta natal de Estelar e segue as coordenadas até encontra-lo.

Depois de viajar muito pelo espaço, Robin finalmente chega a Tamarã.

Esse lugar é enorme! Como eu vou conseguir encontrar a Estelar? Bom, usando a lógica: se ela é uma princesa, então deve estar me algum castelo ou coisa parecida...

Mas vasculhar um planeta tão grande não é uma tarefa fácil. Depois de horas de busca inútil, Robin está exausto.

Desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir encontra-la. Mas eu não posso me dar por vencido, tenho que continuar procurando, nem que leve a vida toda! Se tivesse um jeito mais fácil de localiza-la... Mas tem! Como não pensei nisso antes? Devo estar ficando louco, não consigo nem raciocinar direito! Acho que o amor faz isso... Só espero que a Estelar tenha trazido o comunicador com ela...

Estelar! Estelar, você está me ouvindo? Por favor, responda! É o Robin?

Nada. Nem um sinal sequer. Era bom demais pra ser verdade... – Robin diz desanimado, deixando de lado o comunicador.

Robin? Você está aí?

Estelar? Você está me ouvindo? – ele pega novamente o comunicador, ansioso.

Estou ouvindo. O que aconteceu? Onde você está?

Estou aqui, em Tamarã. Eu preciso muito te ver, como posso te encontrar?

Você está aqui, de verdade? – Estelar mal pode acreditar no que está ouvindo – Também quero muito te ver! Onde você está exatamente?

Acabei de pousar a nave perto de umas montanhas; parece que tem uma floresta mais ao sul – Robin diz olhando em volta, tentando descrever o lugar.

Nessa floresta você consegue ver uma árvore bem no centro, muito mais alta que as outras?

É, tem sim. Eu tô vendo – Robin responde observando a floresta mais atentamente.

Eu sei onde é! Já estou indo te encontrar, não saia daí! – Estelar diz animada.

Ótimo! Não se preocupe, estou te esperando! – Robin responde aliviado porque finalmente vai se encontrar com Estelar.

Estelar sai voando imediatamente ao encontro de Robin.

_O Robin está aqui, vou encontrar com ele! Desde que saí da Terra, tenho me sentido tão sozinha, sinto falta dos meus amigos, sinto falta do Robin ... Quando ouvi a voz dele pelo comunicador fiquei tão feliz! Mal posso esperar pra vê-lo de novo! Será que ele veio até aqui por mim ou será que aconteceu_ _alguma coisa na Terra? Estou tão ansiosa..._ Lá está ele! – Estelar desce nas montanhas e vai caminhando até onde Robin está.

Robin está sentado, perto da nave, quando vê Estelar se aproximar. Ele se levanta e vai caminhando até ela.

Robin! É muito bom te ver de novo! – Estelar diz sorrindo.

Estelar! Também estou muito feliz de te ver de novo! – Robin diz, também sorrindo.

Eles ficam em silêncio, apenas observando um ao outro.

Então, você veio de tão longe até aqui... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Estelar pergunta, um pouco sem jeito.

Bem, é que eu... quero dizer nós... a equipe não é a mesma sem você. Os Titãs precisam de você, Estelar – Robin diz, meio inseguro.

Ah, a equipe precisa de mim... – Estelar fica desapontada – Isso é muito legal Robin, mas... é só isso? Quero dizer, foi só por isso que você veio?

_Não posso vacilar agora. Tenho que dizer a verdade pra ela. Agora. _

Não, Estelar. Não foi só por isso que eu vim. Na verdade, eu vim até aqui porque eu preciso que você volte. O seu lugar é na Terra, com os Titãs e comigo. Porque... eu te amo, Estelar!

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também e que estejam curtindo a fic. _

_Pri Gilmore: Oi Pri! Quando eu postei o capítulo 3 a sua review ainda não tinha chegado, então tô respondendo agora: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é bom saber que estou progredindo! E pra falar a verdade eu não gosto tanto assim da Britney Spears, só de algumas músicas dela, como as duas que eu coloquei nas minhas fics. Valeu pela review! Beijinhos. _

Ð&bØ®: _Oi! Também adoro Robin e Estelar! Eles não se despediram, mas o reencontro valeu a pena, né? Valeu pela review e continue comentando, ok? Beijinhos.  
_

_Estelar _


	5. Sob as estrelas

Capítulo 5 – Sob as estrelas 

Estelar permanece em silêncio. Robin fica nervoso por isso, mas decide continuar mesmo assim:

– Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Estelar.Eu não falei antes porque não sabia se você sentia o mesmo, e tive medo de estragar a nossa amizade. Quando você disse que tinha que ir embora, eu me senti completamente perdido; mas quando você veio pra cá sem se despedir de mim, eu fiquei louco da vida! Não conseguia entender por que você tinha agido assim. Aí a Ravena me disse que você tinha ido embora sem se despedir porque estava apaixonada por mim. Isso me deixou confuso; fiquei pensando em você a noite toda, e decidi que não podia te perder de jeito nenhum! Então eu peguei a nave e vim até aqui te procurar. Não consigo ficar longe de você, porque eu te amo de verdade. Volta pra casa comigo Estelar, por favor... – ele estende a mão para Estelar, sorrindo.

– Ah, Robin! Eu... eu também te amo! Claro que quero voltar pra casa com você! – Estelar diz emocionada, dando a mão pra Robin. Ela o abraça forte e diz com carinho:

– Eu também fiquei com muito medo de atrapalhar a nossa amizade, a gente sempre se deu tão bem... Deixar os Titãs foi muito difícil pra mim, mas o mais difícil foi deixar você; porque eu estou muito apaixonada por você Robin, muito! Desde sempre. Por isso não consegui me despedir de você. Não queria ir embora. Ravena, Mutano e Ciborgue me disseram que você estava apaixonado por mim, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza disso. Mas agora que você está aqui eu sei que isso é real! Sempre tivemos uma ligação especial.

– É verdade, eu também sinto isso – Robin responde acariciando os longos cabelos de Estelar.

– Que bom que você veio, eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Estelar diz fazendo um carinho no rosto de Robin.

– Eu também senti muita falta de você... – ele diz olhando-a nos olhos.

Eles aproximam-se ainda mais um do outro e unem seus lábios num beijo doce e carinhoso. Robin passa os braços em volta da cintura de Estelar enquanto ela enlaça o pescoço dele. Eles continuam nesse "clima" por mais alguns instantes, até que seus lábios se desencontram, buscando ar, mas eles permanecem abraçados.

– Eu amo você, Robin.

– Eu também te amo, Estelar. E agora, vamos voltar pra Terra?

– Vamos sim. Mas antes eu vou enviar uma mensagem ao Reino de Tamarã – Estelar responde caminhando até a nave na qual Robin veio.

– E o que você vai dizer?

– A verdade. Que o meu lugar não é mais aqui. Já foi, há muito tempo, mas agora não é mais. Como você mesmo disse, o meu lugar agora é na Terra, com os Titãs e... com você. Eu tive que vir até aqui pra entender isso – Estelar responde sorrindo.

Depois de enviar a mensagem, Estelar e Robin iniciam sua viagem de volta para a Terra.

**Em um certo momento da viagem...**

– Estelar?

– Sim, Robin?

– Você quer ser a minha namorada? – ele pergunta docemente.

– Quero, é tudo o que eu mais quero nesse momento! – ela responde com um sorriso meigo.

A viagem transcorre sem problemas e algum tempo depois, a nave pousa na Torre dos Titãs.

**Chegando em casa...**

– Olá! Tem alguém em casa? – Robin entra na sala mas não há ninguém à vista.

– Robin, você voltou! Já era hora, estávamos ficando preocupados – Mutano diz animado, vindo da cozinha.

– E o Ciborgue e a Ravena?

– O Ciborgue ta arrumando o carro e a Ravena ta no quarto dela. Mas conta logo, e aí?

– E aí o quê? – Robin se faz de desentendido.

– Como "e aí o quê?", cara! A Estelar! Você a encontrou? Falou com ela? O que foi que aconteceu? – Mutano pergunta curioso.

– Bom, eu encontrei com a Estelar, falei com ela e ela...

– E ela o quê?

– Eu resolvi voltar pra casa – Estelar responde entrando pela porta da sala.

– Estelar! Você voltou! – Mutano vai correndo abraçar Estelar.

– É, eu voltei! Eu tinha que voltar, não é? – ela diz sorrindo.

– CIBORGUE! RAVENA! A ESTELAR VOLTOU! – Mutano grita no corredor.

– Que gritaria é essa? O que foi que houve pra você fazer esse escândalo todo, Mutano? Estelar! – Ciborgue dá um forte abraço em Estelar.

– Oi, Ciborgue! É tão bom estar de volta!

– Espero que haja um bom motivo pra você ter interrompido a minha meditação – Ravena entra na sala com cara de poucos amigos – Estelar?

– Ravena! Que bom te ver de novo! – Estelar diz abraçando Ravena.

– É mesmo um ótimo motivo – ela responde com um sorriso.

– Ainda bem que o Robin conseguiu e convencer a voltar, Estelar!

– É Mutano, ele me convenceu mesmo... – Estelar responde segurando a mão de Robin, que sorri para ela gentilmente.

– Quer dizer que vocês dois estão... – Ciborgue sugere apontando para Estelar e Robin.

– Namorando? É, estamos sim – Robin responde abraçando Estelar.

Ciborgue, Mutano e Ravena expressam suas opiniões:

– Ah, até que enfim!

– Que bom que finalmente se acertaram!

– Felizmente resolveram nos dar ouvidos!

– Agora nós precisamos comemorar!

– É verdade, Mutano. Que tal pedir pizza?

– Grande idéia, Estelar! Pizza no jantar! É isso aí! – Mutano diz erguendo os braços em sinal de comemoração.

**Na hora do jantar... **

– Atenção! Eu quero fazer dois brindes: primeiro, seja bem vinda de volta, Estelar! – Mutano diz erguendo seu copo de refrigerante.

– Seja bem vinda! – Ciborgue, Ravena e Robin imitam o gesto.

– Obrigada, amigos!

– E o segundo brinde: à Estelar e Robin por terem finalmente se entendido, parabéns! – Mutano mais uma vez ergue o copo de refrigerante.

– Parabéns! – Ciborgue e Ravena fazem o mesmo.

Robin e Estelar entreolham-se sorrindo.

Quando estão terminando de jantar, os Titãs percebem que restou apenas uma fatia de pizza.

– Vamos decidir com pedra, papel e tesoura pra ver quem vai ficar com o último pedaço de pizza! – Ciborgue sugere animado.

Robin acaba ganhando o jogo.

– Pode ficar com o último pedaço, Estelar.

– Obrigada Robin, que tal a gente dividir?

– Ah, que ótimo! Imagina só quando estivermos em alguma missão, vai ser o tempo todo: "Robin, meu amorzinho" pra cá, "Estelar, meu benzinho" pra lá... Fala sério! – Mutano diz em tom de brincadeira.

Ciborgue e Ravena caem na gargalhada, deixando Robin e Estelar vermelhos e sem graça.

**Mais tarde... **

Estelar e Robin sobem até o terraço da Torre, para apreciar o belo céu estrelado.

– A noite está tão linda hoje não é, Robin? – Estelar pergunta carinhosamente.

– Está sim, Estelar. Simplesmente perfeita – Robin responde sorrindo.

Eles passam algum tempo juntos, de mãos dadas, observando as estrelas. Estelar apóia a cabeça no ombro de Robin; ele a abraça gentilmente.

– Você sempre foi muito especial pra mim, acho que sempre estive apaixonado por você. É muito bem poder demonstrar isso agora... eu te amo, Estelar – Robin diz ficando de frente para Estelar e olhando nos olhos dela.

– Eu também te amo, Robin. Sempre te amei, desde que te conheci; sempre foi você – Estelar responde passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Robin.

– Você é tão linda, sabia? Eu podia olhar pra você a noite toda, e me perder no brilho dos seus olhos... – ele diz de um jeito doce.

– Você é que é muito lindo, Robin. Eu adoro o seu sorriso, quando você sorri pra mim eu me derreto completamente! Você é... como se diz aqui na Terra? Muito fofo! – Estelar diz meigamente, roçando levemente o nariz no queixo de Robin.

Ele inclina um pouco o rosto e encosta seus lábios nos de Estelar suavemente. O beijo, doce e suave no início, vai se tornando cada vez mais quente e intenso. Robin envolve Estelar em seus braços completamente, acariciando seus longos cabelos e deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas. Ela o abraça com paixão, afagando e bagunçando ainda mais as mechas do cabelo de Robin. Seus lábios se desencontram por alguns instantes e Estelar encosta a cabeça no peito de Robin.

Eles permanecem abraçados, juntinhos, apreciando o céu estrelado, até que algo chama atenção de Robin:

– Estelar olha, uma estrela cadente! – ele diz animado, apontando para um certo ponto no céu – vai, pensa em um desejo!

– Está bem – ela responde olhando para a direção indicada.

– Dizem que se você fizer um pedido quando vê uma estrela cadente, o seu desejo se realiza – Robin explica calmamente.

– Verdade? Que ótimo! E qual foi o seu desejo?

– Me diz qual foi o seu primeiro – Robin insiste.

– Tudo bem, eu desejei que nós possamos ficar juntos durante muito, muito tempo! E o seu? – Estelar pergunta abraçando Robin.

– O meu desejo? Bom, em uma frase: você e eu pra sempre – ele responde dando um beijo na testa de Estelar.

Eles continuam a observar o céu noturno por mais algum tempo, com a certeza de que viverão esse amor intensamente, como está escrito nas estrelas.

FIM 

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! Bom, esse foi o final da fic, espero que tenham gostado. Adoro Teen Titans, principalmente o Robin e a Estelar, por isso resolvi escrever essa fic super fluffy com eles. Gostei muito de escrever, essa foi uma das minhas fics preferidas. Obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente à Monique (Kawaii Nique), Julia, Pri Gilmore, Debora, Morguene Evans, Amanda e Uchiha Sakura-Chan_ _pelos comentários. Muitos beijinhos pra vocês. _

_Estelar _


End file.
